


With You

by memories_are_all_we_have



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, it's been a rough week and sonny just needs love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 09:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memories_are_all_we_have/pseuds/memories_are_all_we_have
Summary: Sonny needed so many things and he was drowning under all of them. He needed to be held, to be touched, to be cared for and comforted. Most of all, he needed to be loved.Luckily, Rafael was more than happy to oblige.





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for Rafael comforting Sonny, that's all I can say.

Sonny groaned as Rafael pushed into him. His partner's hands tightened on his hips, holding him still as they both adjusted. 

"Is this okay?" Rafael's voice was rough, a low rumble in the otherwise silent bedroom. 

"Yes. Please, Rafi, I need-" Sonny groaned again, hands fisting the sheets as he pushed against Rafael. " _Move_." 

And he did. Sonny moaned as Rafael pulled out, barely inside him, then slammed back in, setting a brutal pace. It was a harsh mixture of pain and pleasure, the exact balance he needed right now. The stress, the anguish of the day fell aside. All that mattered was the feeling of Rafael inside him, filling him up perfectly. 

Rafael's hands moved, slipping down his hips and grabbing his thighs. Sonny gasped when his legs were yanked up and pulled around Rafael. The new angle had him moaning all over again and pressing back into the bed, pleasure shooting up his spine. His legs wrapped around Rafael's waist and he pulled him closer. 

He needed to feel him. It was what he'd needed all day, all week, but hadn't had time for. They'd been so busy on this case, both working late into the night. When they eventually went to bed, they were too tired to do more than curl up together. 

But now they had time. The case was over. Rafael had convinced the jury and the prep was found guilty. It had been a happy ending. 

Except it almost hadn't been. 

Sonny squeezed his eyes shut, the scene flashing behind his eyes. Rafael, calm and confident and so damn sexy, cross examining the suspect. Tearing down all his lies, showing the jury who he really was. It had made Sonny want him that much more. 

Until their perp lost his temper and lunged across the witness stand, hands wrapping around Rafael's neck before anyone could stop him. He'd squeezed, snarling and spitting even as Rafael fought, as the bailiff and Sonny pried him away. 

Sonny shuddered and opened his eyes. 

"Sonny?" Rafael slowed his thrusts, brow furrowing. "Are you okay? Do you want to stop?"

"No, don't." Sonny whispered. He lifted his hands, grabbing Rafael's face and dragging him down for a hard kiss. Slowly, Rafael fell back into a rhythm. It wasn't fast and harsh like it had been; It was slow, each thrust deep and planned. When they broke apart, Rafael stayed close, his breath warm on Sonny's chest. Sonny's hand drifted, rubbing at the faint bruise on his neck. "He hurt you." 

"I'm okay." Rafael promised, nuzzling into the hand still on his cheek.  "I'm right here. I'm okay." 

"I know." Sonny inhaled, breathing in Rafael's scent. "But- Fuck." Rafael's thrusts were shallow now, barely there as they stared at each other. That wasn't what he wanted. Sonny wrapped his arms around Rafael's neck. "I wanna feel you." 

Rafael nodded, head dipping. There was renewed strength behind each thrust. Sonny groaned, head falling back into the pillows. Immediately, Rafael attacked his exposed neck, teeth grazing along his Adam's apple before sucking on his collar bone. "Ah- mi amor... te amo." Rafael murmured it into his skin, pressing a kiss to the hollow of Sonny's throat. "Sonny-" 

Sonny clung to him, emotions welling in his chest. He didn't respond- his mouth fell open and a deep moan left him as Rafael sped up.

One of Rafael's hands fell between them and wrapped around Sonny's cock. Sonny inhaled sharply, lost for words. After a few tugs, Rafael leaned down again, his breath hot on Sonny's ear. 

"Come with me, mi amor." 

And Sonny did, gasping and clawing at his lover. His back arched off the bed and his head fell back further. "Rafael!" He cried, fingers digging into the body above him. At the same time, Rafael pressed as deeply into him as he could, then groaned out Sonny's name, low and beautiful. 

Sonny's body went limp. His legs fell from around Rafael's waist and his arms dropped to the bed by his sides. The emotions in his chest bubbled up and, to his surprise, his eyes burned. Too tired to fight it, he felt tears slip down his cheeks. 

Rafael stayed on top of him, head burrowed in his chest, for several minutes. When he finally moved, he pulled back, soft cock slipping from Sonny's hole. 

Sonny missed the feel of it almost immediately.

Rafael sighed contently and looked up at him, face soft. When his eyes met Sonny's, however, lines pressed into his forehead. "Sonny?" He scooted up the bed, hovering over his lover. "Mi amor, what's wrong?" 

"I- I just-" He couldn't explain. Nothing was wrong; it was all perfect. It was all perfect, but he kept remembering that monster on top of Rafael, remembering how long it had been since they'd had time for each other, remembering how much he loved him and- it was too much. A sob escaped him before he could think to stop it. 

Arms scooped him up and then he was sobbing into a warm, solid chest. One hand rubbed soothing circles on his back while the other stroked his hair. Sonny leaned into the touches, though they only added to the overwhelming emotion in his chest. He let go, allowing the feelings to overcome him and pour out. The sobs shook him body and he was held steady only by Rafael's firm hands on him. They grounded him, giving him something beyond the waves of emotions to cling to. 

They stayed like that for several long minutes. When he finally calmed himself, Sonny pulled back. Rafael kept a loose grip on him, eyes burning with worry. "Sonny?"

"Sorry."

"No, it's okay." The hand in his hair fell, moving to cup his cheek. Rafael's thumb wiped at the tears still clingy to his face. "Did I do something wrong? I didn't hear you say stop, but if you did, I-"

"No, Rafi, it's not that." Sonny sighed and leaned into the warmth of his hand. "I dunno why I'm crying. God, I must seem like an idiot."

"No, mi amor, not at all." Rafael assured him quickly. 

"It just- it's been so long and I've missed you and- and that perp..." He stopped, feeling a new round of tears rising. Without his permission, they slipped down his cheeks. "I'm sorry." 

"Stop apologizing." Rafael leaned in and kissed away the tears. "There's no reason to apologize." 

"I-" Sonny inhaled, the cool night air soothing his frazzled nerves. He exhaled slowly, body slumping. The hand on his back ran up his spine. 

"Let me clean you up, okay? Then we can talk." 

"Okay." Sonny agreed softly. His heart warmed even as his body ached to be left. Rafael untangled himself from Sonny, then kissed him once more before disappearing into the bathroom. He returned with a washcloth and cleaned them both quickly. Soon he was slipping back into bed, pulling Sonny to his chest. 

"How are you feeling?" Rafael asked, fingers playing with Sonny's hair. Sonny's head was tucked firmly against his shoulder, giving him easy access. 

Sonny hummed, curling further into Rafael's side. His tears had stopped, but his chest still felt like it was about to burst. "I'm okay. It's just been a long week, ya know? And I've hardly seen you." 

"I understand." Rafael assured him. "I've missed you too." 

"Seeing that guy attack you today- that scared me, Rafi." 

"I know, mi amor. But I'm okay. You got him off me, remember?"

"Not fast enough." Sonny murmured, hand rising from Rafael's chest to lightly touch his neck. The hand not in Sonny's hair covered Sonny's. 

"Plenty fast. You were there before the bailiff." Rafael informed him, stroking his knuckles. "Liv said you vaulted the bar."

"I don't remember." He didn't. It was a blur. All he remembered was panic and fear, swirling and hot inside him. Moving had been instinctual as his mind screamed at him to _help Raf, get him off, save him._

"I heard it was very impressive. My hero, Detective Carisi." Sonny felt a blush wash across his cheeks and down to his chest. Rafael laughed softly, the sound sending vibrations through Sonny. "I love you."

"I love you too." Sonny burrowed further into Rafael, sighing contently. The emotions in his chest had settled at last and now he was simply exhausted. 

"Sonny?" 

"Hm?" 

"You really are my hero." 

"Raf, you don't gotta-"

"It's true." Rafael interrupted. "You are. You make me feel safe."

"I wanna protect you."

"And you do." Rafael pressed a kiss to his hair. "When I'm with you, I know I'm safe. Now go to sleep, cariño. You need to rest."

"So do you."

"I know." Rafael pulled him closer. "Good night, Sonny."

"Night, Rafi." Sonny shut his eyes and within minutes his breathing hand evened out and he was drifting, feeling calm and content for the first time in days. Here, wrapped up in Rafael, he knew he was safe. None of the stress, the worry, the anxiety of the week could reach them. Not right now. Right now belonged to them. 


End file.
